The Organoid Girl 2
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: Years after the battle in New Helic City, Solar, alone, joins the Blitz Team as an old threat reemerges.


I DON'T OWN ZOIDS  
  
The Organoid Girl 2  
  
By:  
  
Digimon Lantern 1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Blitz Team  
  
I know what you might be thinking but you're wrong. In many ways, I'm still human but not in ways that count with most people. I had fought another one like myself and won. She still is vowing revenge and probably still is. My son, Flare, I haven't heard from him in about forty years. But that's okay, though it still seems like yesterday him and me fought against Halo. When the Guardian Force had been dissolved when the Zoid Battle Commission was set up, I watched a lot of the battles and was amazed. Not at the piloting skill of the pilots, but at the fact that the games were too much like the real thing. That killing machines had been turned into mass entertainment. Too many had died because of them. But that was the past. Right now, I was watching a battle between to S-Class teams, Arrowhead and Blitz. The White Liger and the Black Shadowfox were nice to watch. According to data I was able to access, the Shadowfox's pilot was a mercenary. Reminded me of Irvine. The White Liger was racing at a great speed toward the Hover Cargo. It leapt in and a few minutes later, it leapt out again with different parts. It was blue, at least, I thought it was blue. It hurled itself at an even greater speed toward a Lightning Saix and its Strike Laser Claw flared to life. The now Blue Liger leapt and tore through the Zoid.  
  
"The Battle Is Over! The Battle Is Over! The Winner Is...The Blitz Team!" The white judge proclaimed.  
  
I could hear the excitement of the Blitz team via their communications supposedly encrypted but when had that stopped me. I was internally smiling for the Blitz team when I heard the sound of a Judge Capsule impact on the ground. Maniacal laughter could be hear and I looked back at the battlefield again. A black judge was in the place of the white judge.  
  
"We are the New Backdraft Group!" The black judge proclaimed as a Whale King landed. Out of the Whale King, three dozen Genosaurers began to march out and encompassed the Blitz Team. "Battle Mode..."  
  
"This is going to be a slaughter." I said to myself.  
  
"...0999! Ready!" The Black Judge proclaimed. "FIGHT!"  
  
I knew I had a millisecond decision on my hands. My powers could deflect the charged particle blasts from the Zoid I was fused with but I would have to choose which of the three to save. I quickly noticed that the Gun Sniper and the Liger had made it behind the Hover Cargo's shield but the Shadowfox was limping. It wouldn't make it in time. I made my decision. Faster than any time before, I fused with the Shadowfox as the Genosaurers fired. The pilot screamed. More from the impact than any pain.  
  
"BRAD!!" I heard someone yell.  
  
So that was his name, slipped my mind a lot. I could hear my pilot wonder when he realized he was still alive.  
  
"How?" Brad asked. "Bit! I'm still here!"  
  
"WHAT?!" The Black Judge yelled. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! HOW IN BLAZES DID THAT HAPPEN?!"  
  
I shunted most of my power into the Vulcan Laser Cannon as Brad ran. Firing the Laser Cannon, my modified laser bolts tore through the Genosaurers's armor like hot knives through butter. I turned the Vulcan Laser Cannon on the Judge who quickly fired himself back to space. Brad managed to get the Shadowfox back inside the Hover Cargo. I watched him get out of it.  
  
"Brad!" Bit exclaimed. "That was amazing! I didn't know the Shadowfox could do that."  
  
"It shouldn't." Another guy said.  
  
"What do you mean, Jaime?" A red-head asked.  
  
"The Shadowfox, by the known laws of physics, should not be here. It should be stray atoms, Leena." Jaime said as I fell out of the Shadowfox. "What's that?"  
  
Brad walked over to me. He placed a hand on my head and weakly, I looked up at him.  
  
"Jaime, I think it's an organoid." Brad said. I growled an affirmative.  
  
I was in their repair bay. Simplistically, I was resting. Realistically, I hurt. I drained a little too much energy to help Brad. I wondered what they were discussing.  
  
(Jaime)  
  
"All of you have heard of organoids but probably never seen one. That's because they're rare and every Zoid pilot who has half a brain would want one. Less than ten are known." I said bringing up the data on these organoids.  
  
"Zeke, Shadow, Solar, Flare, Sphecius, Halo, Beak, and Ambient." Leena read.  
  
"Exactly. Half of them belonged to criminals. The most notorious were Shadow and Ambient. The other half were assigned to the Guardian Force." I said bringing up a picture. "Including our little friend in my repair shop."  
  
"So it's name is Solar." Bit said with a little humor in his voice.  
  
"Actually, her name is Solar." I corrected him. "About a hundred years ago, this organoid was instrumental in the defeat of Raven and his organoid, Shadow. If I remember right, Shadow and Sphecius were killed by Solar."  
  
"And now, she wants to continue to fight." Brad said. "This would be great for us."  
  
(SOLAR)  
  
They brought me to their home. It was a great showing of trust on their part since I did help them with the Genosaurers. The Doc, as he was called, gave me a fresh infusion of energy and I was up and moving. I was in the hanger when the White Liger looked down at me.  
  
"So, you aren't like me." Zero said.  
  
"No, I'm not. My name's Solar." I said to the Zoid. "You seem like an organoid."  
  
"I am. I was integrated into this Zoid due to an accident. However, my current pilot is exceptional." Zero replied.  
  
"It was nice talking to you." I said to him leaving.  
  
"Anytime." I heard his reply.  
  
I walked over to Jaime who was asleep at his desk with his computer on. My attention went to the screen. I knew that the boy flew a Raynos and he was apparently trying to enhance it. He must have fell asleep halfway through the calculations. I simply finished the calculations for him and went to sleep. The next morning, I woke up to the Blitz team was preparing the hover cargo for another journey. Presumably another battle had been scheduled.  
  
"Doc!" Bit exclaimed. "Are you sure we need to get the Zoids another maintenance check?"  
  
"Yes, Bit. Those Genosaurers might have caused more damage than we've accounted for. Better safe than sorry. Guygalos, here we come." Doc said.  
  
It took us about three or four days to reach Guygalos and in that time, I beat Doc at chess a total of fifty-two times. From what I could gather, Bit and Leena were going out and it appeared as though Bit was screwing the entire thing up. I might have to do something. When we reached Guygalos, I went to the Guygalos Imperial Bank. However, the tellers were less than helpful.  
  
"What the hell?" The teller said. "Organoids don't have bank accounts."  
  
Then, an old man walked over and pushed the teller away. He seemed pleased to see me.  
  
"Lady Solar, so nice of you to return. Over the decades, your account has increased substantially." He said.  
  
"Sir, it has an account?" The teller asked surprised.  
  
"Of course, I was the one who set it up for her." He said handing me a touch pad. "Now, how much would you like to take out?"  
  
I was surprised by the amount of money I had but kept it to myself. Getting the money I needed, I thanked Mr. Ulysses and walked out. Having taken out the money I needed, I went to a jewelry store that I had liked. One of the salespeople shown me a beautiful diamond necklace that I knew that she would like as well as a few rings and ear rings. 


End file.
